Tower of Games
by xLucidStars
Summary: Sora and Shiro, also known as Blank to the gaming world, find out about the new game, Sword Art Online. What happens to these two siblings after getting trapped in the game? Will they beat SAO, or will their never losing streak finally come to an end?


**Lucid: **Ok so I loooooove No Game No Life, and I enjoyed Sword Art Online, and I thought about how great a crossover between the two would be. I was surprised I didn't find anything when I looked it up, both anime seem so perfect together. So, this happened! Enjoy!

This is an AU where Sora and Shiro are still on Earth, and everyone (Steph, Jibril, Izuna, Fi, Kurami) is human.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ıllıllı тσωεя σғ gαмεs ıllıllı<strong>

"Nii, look." She said as she held up her iPad.

"I CANT LOOK RIGHT NOW SHIRO, NII IS FIGHTING THIS BOSS, ALONE, WITH NO ABSOLUTELY NO HELP." Sora shrieked as something on his screen exploded.

Shiro sighed and took the two wireless mouses from her brothers feet and began clicking. Within 30 seconds the boss was dead. Sora's mouth hung open at the screen that read "Game Won, Boss defeated." repeatedly flashing in front of him.

Shiro climbed on his lap, shoved a candy bar in his mouth, and showed him the email she received.

"Sword Art Online, online virtual game. Newest tech, Nerve Gear. 50% off first week." Sora read to himself. "How much is it?" He asked. Shiro scrolled down and pointed at the price of the Nerve Gear.

"It's 100 each person." Shiro said in her calming, little voice. "We could use the money we won from that tournament." Sora nodded.

"Wanna try it out and see if we like it or not?" Sora asked. Shiro nodded excitedly. "Ok." He smiled at her, ruffling her hair." She purred like a cat and got comfy in his lap, watching and occasionally helping him out with the game he was playing.

**ıllıllı тσωεя σғ gαмεs ıllıllı**

A week later and the Nerve Gear arrived. Shiro ended up setting it up, because even though Sora could easily set it up, he was researching what the game they were going to be playing.

"Ne Shiro, do you need any help?" He asked, looking back at her. She shook her head and held up both of the nerve gear helmets. She slightly smiled at her work, proud of herself.

"The game doesn't officially go online for half an hour, wanna read with me?" Sora pat his lap. "Ok." Shiro replied as she crawled in his lap.

"It seems so.. complicated." Shiro said, quickly reading through the article explaining the game.

"Don't worry, between the both of us I'm sure we'll be able to beat it." Sora gave Shiro a reassuring smile. She smiled back and continued to read.

30 minutes seemed to pass so fast as they read about the game. Shiro thought something about it felt off, she was a bit nervous to play but Sora convinced her that is was going to be ok.

They walked over to the bed. Sora lied down first and the Nerve Gear on, moving it around so it fit better. Shiro then lied down next to Sora and put her Nerve Gear on. They held each others hands and at the same time yelled. "Link.. start!"

Colorful lights flashed past Sora and Shiro and they were introduced to the start screen.

Both Sora and Shiro customized their characters. Shiro had blue/white hair that were in twin braids, purple starter armor, a white hoodie/cape, and a beginner axe. Sora had Red hair that was in a short ponytail, maroon starter armor, a yellow hoodie/cape, and a long beginner sword. Sora's height was the same as him in the real world, Shiro almost reached Sora in height but wasn't quite there.

They were then spawned in the starters point. Looking around them, others were appearing all around them.

"So this is Sword Art Online..." Sora breathed. "Nii.." Shiro tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the large floating tower.

"The tower." He said in awe, Shiro lightly tugged on his sleeve again. He looked at her and nodded.

"Alright. We'll practice first, get XP and levels, then we'll start on the tower!" Sora said enthusiastically, Shiro only nodded in response.

They both ran off to a field to practice killing boars and getting XP. After about an hour they'd both gotten to level 6 and were feeling a bit better about playing the game.

"Nii, food." Shiro spoke to Sora who was looking at the stuff they'd earned from the past hour.

"Oh yeah, we haven't eaten in awhile. Let's get something to eat." Sora pat Shiro's head. Shiro was already looking at the log out screen.

"There.. isn't a log out button." Shiro looked up at Sora. "What?" He asked. She showed him the screen, a panicked look on her face.

"Maybe your's is bugged." He said, opening his own screen. "I don't have one either.." Shiro was shaking.

"I can't contact anyone for help either." He had a confused look. "Nii." Shiro pointing to the words scrolling across their screens.

"Go back to the beginners point.."


End file.
